


Choosing

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Friendship, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-13
Updated: 2006-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uo had many choices in her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choosing

**Author's Note:**

> For my Fanfic100 table prompt "Choices"

Uo had many choices in her life. Though some didn’t feel like choices at the time, looking back she can recognize them as such.

She chose to become a delinquent. She chose to commit crimes. She chose to all but drop out of school.

Then her life changed because she chose to look for the Red Butterfly’s Daughter. And for Tohru, she chose to leave her gang. She chose to go back to school. She chose to get a job, learn the basics of cooking, and start taking care of her father. She chose to befriend the new girl when Hanajima transfered in to their school.

But of all the choices she had made, there was one that Uo can’t recall making. She may have chosen to seek out the daughter of the Red Butterfly, but she can’t remember choosing to love Tohru. She just did.


End file.
